Together Once Again
by adventuringcomesfirst
Summary: This is a continuation from the last episode of the series Angel Beats.
1. Chapter 1

Yuzuru's P.O.V.

As Otonashi hurried down the sidewalk, his head filled with millions of thoughts racing around him. All of it ended when he heard humming, but not just any humming. No, he knew this song. He stopped abruptly and turned as fast as he could, reaching out for the girls back. "Wait!" He screamed as his hand landed on her shoulder, turning her around. "W-what song were you singing just now? I feel like I know it from somewhere…" he asked with confusion. The girl was beautiful, with her silver almost white hair and her hazel eyes that left him in awe when she looked into his own. "I heard it once, in a concert from long ago." She stated with complete solitude, sounding like a robot. "But doesn't it mean more than that? Can't you feel something there with it?!" He started to get agitated, as if he were going to cry. "No." as she started to walk away the boy called out to her. "Kanade!" He screeched not knowing where the sudden urge had come from.

Kanade's P.O.V.

Upon hearing the boy call a name, her walking slowly came to an end. Without turning around or making any movements she stated "That's not my name, you must have me confused with someone else." But no... She knew that name. Someone had once called her that once but whom? Kanade glanced back to the boy, with tears welled up in his eyes. As she began to think deeper into the subject her head start to ache and she began to crouch to the ground, holding her head. In that moment, she remembered.

(Flashback)

"_Hey Tachibana? Mind if I call you by your first name?" Yuzuru asked as he kept at chopping lettuce. She looked up at him questioningly "why?" "Because we're closer now" he chuckled a bit "Are we?" Tachibana glanced down at the lettuce he was cutting. "Of course we are! We've been fishing together and now we're cooking together! Besides, I thought your name was pretty since I first heard it. I love your name." He stated with slight longing added to his voice. Yuzuru looked over at her "Kanade means to play a song right?" He asked slightly gripping the knife tighter as he chopped. "Yes, you may call me that if you so wish." _

Yuzuru's P.O.V.

He watched her lay there in pain as she gripped her head and started to cry. He ran over to her and gripped her shoulders, embracing her in a tight yet gentle embrace. "What's wrong?" he asked barely above a whisper. He stared deep into her eyes as she stopped crying and looked over at him. "Just a mere headache." She stood up, causing his arms to release their grip. "I know you from somewhere…" he scrunched his eyebrows and stood up along-side her. They had caused a lot of attention from the passing pedestrians from all of the yelling. "Yes, I'm sure you do." She stated quietly and looked over at him, her face flushed. "Let's go to my place and talk about things… I have something I should tell you. It's quite important." With that he gripped her hand and started walking in the direction of his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuzuru's P.O.V

His hand gripped hers ever so gently as they turned around a corner revealing a, rather large, blue house. As they stepped onto the porch and up to the door he let go of her hand and noticed she had a disappointed look upon her gorgeous face. He shrugged it off and unlocked the door while stepping inside and inviting her in. "My parents won't be home till later so I have plenty of time to explain things to you." He said to her as he shut the door quietly and walked down the hallway to his room. He slid into the room and took a seat on his bed as she did the same. "Okay, I'm gonna just come right out and say it. Ever since I was a little kid… I had theses dreams about you and me in like, a different world. But, not as kids, more around the age that we are now." She looked at him a bit amazed but tried her best to keep it hidden. "What happened in these dream?" she asked quietly as she stared straight into his eyes "W-well, I was holding you and asking you to stay with me and, I was in love with you. But in the end you would always just vanish into thin air and I'd wake up sweating like crazy." He noticed she was blushing vibrantly and held up her chin with two fingers as he got a little closer to her face. "I think it really happened." He whispered gently as his voice cracked out of nervousness.

Kanade's P.O.V

The closer he got to her burning face, the faster she could feel her heart beating. She didn't say anything or even flinch, she stared him in his pink-red fuzzy eyes and felt relaxed. She felt as though she knew their kind looks and started to believe him. She pictured the scene he had described in her head and didn't struggle with the placement of anything. "I think your right." She whispered just as softly as he had. The girl leaned a little meeting his body, being inches in front of his face now. "My name is Katsu Hara" she mumbled as examined his lips and how inviting they looked to her. She couldn't hold back anymore, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. As a shock of heat went through her body like lightening had just struck through her. They began to remember everything, all of their friends, the place they had been, the feelings they shared, all of it. She wrapped her left hand gently around his head as she kissed him more passionately before finally pulling away.

Yuzuru's P.O.V

As she pulled away leaving them both breathless, he let a tear slide down his warm cheeks. "And mines Akito Bright... but you can call me whatever you like as long as I can call you Angel" He smiled warmly as he tucked a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. He embraced her into a tight hug as they both started crying "P-please don't leave me again" he whispered into her ear and softly gripped her sides with his hands. "I-I love you so much Angel" he pulled away a kissed her gently on the forehead before wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't waste tears on me." He smiled brightly as a thought struck him. "We have to find the others and make them remember" he bit his lip in nervousness. ""…but how?"


End file.
